


Aftercare

by chimeradragon



Series: Gifts for Zel_Nonick4now [9]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: another gift for Zel_NoNick4Now ... 'cause the art was very, very inspiring. :D
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: Gifts for Zel_Nonick4now [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283789
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zel_Nonick4now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zel_Nonick4now/gifts).



Eddie's eyes were closed, exhaustion dragged at his limbs as he felt strong arms holding him, cradled like he was the most precious thing in the world. And to Venom, Eddie was the most precious thing on the planet Earth. Venom manifested a full body, one leg under Eddie's butt and back to help brace him while its arms cradled the human with careful claws while tendrils moved over the nearly unconscious ma's body. Checking him over despite the bond they shared that could tell it everything it might need to know about it's human 

"Stay like this..." Eddie murmured, feeling safe and content with the presence behind him. He knew they were okay and that Venom wouldn't let anything happen to either of them. He rested back into the hold on his body. He let a hand move up to pull Venom's face close to his own as his eyelids fluttered for a moment to look around and he noted the bad guys were all down on the ground. Some moved... others didn't. And Eddie felt like he should feel something about the fact that he knew some of the bad guys weren't getting back up. But he didn't. They were truly evil and Venom was well fed. They didn't need to worry about the moral implications of what had transpired. 

"We'll always be together," Venom promised, deep voice rumbling soothingly through Eddie's ears and head and soothing the human in ways nothing else could possibly comfort him. 

"Thank you," Eddie murmured softly as a small smile curled on his face and he nuzzled into the warmth and protection Venom offered. He knew he could let himself drift off. Everything would be alright in the morning. 

END 


End file.
